One to call Alpha
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Peter is gone, but with Derek as the new alpha, battle lines are being drawn and sides are being taken. Paige isn't the same girl Scott and Stiles knew. This Paige is willing to do anything her brother says. The hunters are threatening their family and friends and now they have to deal with the Kanima. How will Isaac and Paige deal now with being mates?
1. Omega

One to call Alpha

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the first chapter of One to call Alpha, the second in the Paige Hale series. Paige is very different this season.**

* * *

Paige and Isaac weren't speaking.

They had spoken since the night of the formal.

Paige couldn't think of a convincing lie to tell Isaac why she left the formal so early. She had been helping her brother cope with his new status as alpha.

* * *

One night, Derek said, "I'm going out. Stay here". He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright", she sighed.

Derek made his way to the graveyard. He had been watching the Lahey boy ever since he had found out about him and Paige and Paige mentioned he was always showing up to school with bruises on his body.

* * *

Isaac was in the graveyard, digging a grave for the funeral the next day.

Some woman Isaac didn't care about.

The woman he cared about wouldn't talk to him.

He looked at his phone. He wanted text Paige, but decided against it. He examined the black eye on his face and noticed it was fading. He heard a twig snap and footsteps. He turned the rig around looking into the darkness. His gaze fell on a clawed hand on one of the graves. "What the hell?" he muttered.

The rig suddenly tipped over and Isaac fell into the grave.

Glass rained down over him.

From the grave, Isaac could hear growling.

The rig suddenly was lifted off the grave.

A man appeared and looked down at Isaac. "Need a hand?" the man asked. He helped Isaac out of the grave.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked him.

"I'm Derek Hale", he said.

"Hale? You're Paige's brother", Isaac said.

"And you're Isaac Lahey, her boyfriend", Derek said.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked him.

"To give you an offer you can't refuse", Derek told him.

"And what exactly is that?" Isaac asked.

Derek's eyes turned red as he said, "Power. Power to protect yourself and the ones you love".

* * *

Isaac arrived at school. He found Paige and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into a classroom. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what Isaac?" Paige asked confused.

"What you are", he said.

Paige froze and said, "He offered you the bite didn't he?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"It wasn't like I could say, 'Hey Isaac, I'm a werewolf by the way. Please don't run away screaming'", she told him.

"Paige, nothing could make me stop loving you", Isaac told her.

Paige dropped her stuff and kissed Isaac. Paige's wolf howled for her mate.

Isaac didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

The bell rang.

"Paige", Isaac said breaking away from her.

"Skip", she said kissing him again.

"Can't…failing…chemistry", he managed to say while kissing her.

Paige growled.

Isaac lightly pushed her back. "Did you just growl?" he asked her.

When she opened her eyes, they were golden yellow.

Isaac lightly touched her cheekbones.

He thought her eyes were beautiful.

They faded back to green.

The second bell rang.

She leaned up and kissed Isaac again. She grabbed her stuff and quickly rushed out the door.

* * *

As Paige was coming out of the girl's bathroom, Derek came out of the boys. She grabbed her brother's arm and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking on my new beta", he said.

"Isaac?" she asked.

"No. Jackson", he told her.

"You bit Jackson?! Are you insane?" she asked him.

"I'm alpha now. I need a pack", he said.

"I know that, but why Jackson?" she asked.

"Kid wanted it, but his body's rejecting the bite. I don't know why", Derek said, "…How did Isaac take it?"

"To me being a werewolf? Surprisingly well", she said blushing.

"Listen, make sure he's decided by the end of the day", he said.

"What if he says no? Are you going to kill him?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Paige. I know what happens when a wolf kills another's mate", Derek said as Paige blushed.

Her wolf had come to that realization this morning.

"I see how you look at him. The same way mom looked at dad", he told her, "Go back to class Paige. We'll talk more later".

* * *

At the end of day, Paige walked up to Isaac. "What did you decide?" she asked.

"I want it. I want to be with you, no matter what it takes", Isaac said.

She wrote down the address. "Come by here later tonight", she told him. She couldn't wait for him to be a wolf.

To be able to be with him and not worry about hurting him.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you later", she told him.

Derek was waiting outside by his car. "So?" he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Later that night, before Isaac came over, Derek and Paige were running in the woods when they caught Scott's scent.

They got there in time to see a wolf being snatched up by a trap.

Derek grabbed Scott and dragged him over behind a tree. "What are you doing? I can help him", Scott said.

"They're already here", Derek told him.

"I can help him!" Scott insisted.

"Quiet!" Derek snapped.

The hunters walked up.

Chris Argent shocked the wolf to turn him back into human. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear", the wolf said.

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asked, "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha", the wolf said.

Paige and Derek looked at each other.

"I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear", the wolf said.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" the older man asked.

"An Omega", Chris said.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice", the older man said. He pulled out a sword. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own", the older man said and swung the sword.

It cut the wolf in half.

Paige gasped and covered her mouth.

Laura had suffered the same fate, only she had been dead first.

Scott looked away.

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together", Derek told Scott.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

"Declaring war", Derek told him.

"Let's get out of here", Paige said softly.

* * *

When they arrived back at the train depot, it didn't take long for Isaac to show up.

Paige walked over and took his hand. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked him.

"If it means I get to be with you, then yes", he answered.

She looked over at Derek and nodded.

He walked over and shifted.

Isaac squeezed Paige's hand and cried out in pain as Derek bit down on the flesh of his side.

Paige patched him up and drove him home. "I'll see you tomorrow", she told him.

Isaac started to get out, but she pulled him back and kissed him.


	2. Shape-shifted

Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Can I just say how much I love you guys? All the follows and reviews with one chapter, I was blown away and thank you to** **ILoveSamClaflin'x for a couple name, Paisaac! I just think it's so cute! So you guys keep doing what you're doing!**

* * *

The next day, Paige called Isaac to see how he was doing. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like your brother took a bite out of my side", he said.

"Besides that", she said rolling her eyes.

"I feel good. It's weird though. I can see and hear things I couldn't before", he told her.

"Compliments of the bite", she told him, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay", he said, "I love you".

"I love you too", she said and hung up. She turned to Derek. "Well his body's not fighting the bite like Jackson", she told him.

"We don't know that yet", Derek said.

"Isaac is not going to die like she did", she told Derek.

"I wasn't talking about her", Derek snarled, "I was talking about Jackson!"

"Maybe Jackson is just a fluke. It happens sometimes", she said, "Besides, you didn't bite her, someone else did".

Derek stormed out of the train depot.

"Well I guess this conversation is over", she muttered. She grabbed her keys and drove to the graveyard.

This was where they had started meeting.

Isaac was waiting below a stone angel.

She walked up to him.

The moment she got out of the car, her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. She smelled like roses and lilies.

It was intoxicating.

"You smell different", Isaac said.

Paige blushed, knowing exactly what was happening.

Isaac's wolf smelled his mate.

"Let me see your side", she told him.

He lifted his shirt and she pulled the gauze off.

"It's healing nicely", she said and put some new gauze on his wound.

"How are you so good at this?" Isaac asked her.

"I studied under my mother before…" she trailed off.

Isaac didn't say anything, but simply kissed her forehead.

Talking about her family was still difficult.

"Anyway, it's the full moon tomorrow", she told him.

"Would you think I was weak if I told you I was scared?" Isaac asked her.

"Of course not, but Derek and I will be there to help you through it", she told him, "We're pack now and pack means we help each other". She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school", she told him. She headed back to the train depot, where Derek was waiting. "He looks fine", she told him, "Isaac's gonna make it".

* * *

Later that night, Isaac came bursting into the train depot. "Derek? Derek!" he yelled.

Paige came running out of her train car and followed Isaac into Derek's train car.

They both saw her brother's glowing red eyes in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad. I think he's dead", Isaac said.

Derek stepped out of the shadows and said, "What did you do?"

"That's the thing. It wasn't me", Isaac told him.

Paige wrapped her arms around her mate and tried to calm him. "Shh…it'll be okay", she said softly. She looked at Derek.

"You can stay here for now, until we figure what killed him", Derek told him.

Paige started to lead Isaac to her train car.

"He stays here", Derek said, not trusting the unmated couple alone together.

For now, Isaac would have to sleep on Derek's mattress until they could find another one.

Paige started to leave, but Isaac grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me", he begged.

As his mate, Paige couldn't refuse, especially when he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes.

They were filled with fear.

She nodded and led Isaac over to her brother's bed.

Isaac laid down on it and Paige covered him up with a blanket.

She sat next to the bed with her back against the wall of the train car. Isaac laced their fingers together.

Derek sat at the opposite side of the train car watching them.

* * *

The next morning, Derek let Isaac borrow some clothes, until they could go to Isaac's house to get his stuff.

The car ride to school was silent.

Before they got out of the car, Paige turned to Isaac and said, "It'll be okay. I'll see you out on the field". She kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car. She grabbed some books from her locker, before making her way out on the lacrosse field.

Scott and Stiles ran up to her.

"There's another", Scott said.

"Another…what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"One of us. Can't you feel it?" Scott asked.

She simply shook her head.

Scott and Stiles took their place on the bench as they waited for practice to start.

Isaac walked up to her.

She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Good luck Isaac", she said.

He smiled and joined the other players on the field.

Coach blew his whistle and said, "Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud".

Scott, who was usually first line, was goalie this time.

Paige watched as Scott ran into all the Lacrosse players.

It came down to Isaac and she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

She watched in anticipation as both Scott and Isaac ran at each other and landed on opposite sides in a crouch position. She got up and helped Isaac up, flashing her yellow eyes at Scott.

They watched as three police officers, including Stiles' dad walked up.

Isaac looked at Paige.

"It'll be okay", she told him.

He took off his helmet and handed it to Paige.

"Mr. Lahey, can we speak to you alone?" the sheriff said looking at Paige.

Paige nodded at Isaac and he went over to the officers. She listened in on the conversation.

"Your father was murdered last night. After school, we'd like to take you down to the station to answer a few questions", the sheriff said.

Scott and Stiles walked up to Paige.

"Okay, first off, you lied", Stiles said.

"Not now Stiles", she growled.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Last night he came busting into our hideout and said his father was dead, but he didn't do it", Paige told them.

The police started to lead Isaac away.

She ran up to them and gave Isaac back his helmet. She quickly grabbed his jersey and kissed him. She walked back over to the boys.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours", Stiles said.

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the full moon", Paige said.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good", Stiles told him.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked.

"Yeah", Stiles said.

"He does", Paige told them, "He doesn't have an anchor yet". As they were walking away, Paige said, "We'll get you out".

Isaac turned and gave her a small smile.

"We're going to get him out right?" Paige asked Scott.

He sighed and said, "We're going to try".

* * *

At the end of the day, Paige rushed out the doors in time to see Isaac being driven away in a squad car.

Scott came running out of the doors as well.

Suddenly, her brother's car drove up. "Get in", he said.

Paige listened to him and got in the back seat.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault", Scott snapped.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me", Derek said.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up", Scott argued.

"Not when they do a real search of the house", Derek told him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse", Derek said.

"Please Scott", Paige begged.

Derek opened the door and Scott got in.

* * *

They waited until nightfall to search the house.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked.

"We don't know yet", Derek said.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell", Derek said.

"And Isaac feels innocent", Paige threw in.

"You…saw the lacrosse thing today", Scott said.

"Yeah", Derek told him.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked.

Derek put his arm around Scott's shoulders and said, "Yeah". He steered him towards the basement. "You wanna learn? Let's start now", Derek said.

"What's down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive", Derek told him.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked.

Paige followed him down the stairs.

"Follow your senses", Derek said.

"What happened down here?" Paige asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression", Derek said.

They walked around the basement.

There was a broken mirror.

She could hear the glass breaking. She knelt down and felt scratch marks. She could see Isaac's father dragging him across the floor.

In front of them was a freezer.

They got up and walked over to it.

Scott reached for the lock.

"Open it", Derek told him.

Scott opened the freezer and it was like Pandora's Box had been opened.

She could hear Isaac's screams, the banging, and the scratching.

"Shut it!" Paige yelled holding her head.

Scott slammed it shut as Derek took Paige in his arms.

He stroked her hair to calm her.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Mates are in tune with one another. She could hear everything that happened", Derek told him.

"I could feel it, hear it, and see it", Paige said softly.

"This is why he said yes to you", Scott said.

"It's not the only reason", Paige said.

"Everyone wants power", Derek told him.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves", Scott said.

"I can if they're willing", Derek argued.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and he still asked", Derek said, "Like Paige said, power wasn't the only reason".

"Then he's an idiot", Scott said, causing Paige to growl.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter", Derek said.

Scott looked at him, shocked.

"Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control", Derek said as Scott's claws began to grow, "Even on a full moon".

"If I'm with you, I lose her", Scott said.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that", Derek said and started to walk away.

"Wait", Scott said, "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too".

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

"Because he's innocent", Scott said.

* * *

Derek and Paige met up with Stiles and went to the police station.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock-box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk", Stiles told him.

"I'll distract her", Derek said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you? You're not going in there", Stiles said grabbing Derek's shoulder. He looked at the hand and back at Stiles.

"I'm taking my hand off", Stiles said.

It still amazed Paige at how Stiles was still afraid of her brother.

"I was exonerated", Derek reminded him.

"You're still a person of interest", Stiles said.

"An innocent person", Derek insisted.

"An - you? Yeah, right!" Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek looked at him.

"Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles asked him.

"To distract her", Derek said repeated.

"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked.

Derek chuckled and said, "By talking to her".

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Stiles.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face", Derek said smirking. Derek went inside and Paige and Stiles shortly followed. "Hi", Derek said smiling.

"Hi", the deputy said.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…" Derek said.

"Like me?" the female deputy asked.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing", her brother said.

Paige gagged and followed Stiles. "You get the keys, I'll get Isaac", Paige said, before taking off for the holding cells

. "Paige don't!" Stiles hissed.

Paige skidded to a halt.

She watched as Isaac shifted and ripped the metal door from the holding cell.

It flew into Paige and she went crumbling to the floor.

Issac was fully shifted.

"Isaac…" she said trying to calm him.

A police officer dragged Stiles into the room.

Isaac grabbed him and slammed his head repeatedly into the wall, until the guy was knocked out. He started to advance on Stiles, but Derek came into the room and roared at Isaac. Isaac backed up into the wall and shifted back.

Paige went over to him and stroked his hair.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the Alpha", Derek said.

* * *

When they arrived at the train depot, Derek dragged the now unconscious Isaac into his train car.

Paige moved towards him.

"No", he said, "You go to your own train car. Now".

Paige huffed. "When he wakes up, let him know I'm okay", she told him.

So that was where the gash on her head came from.

Isaac was going to be swimming in guilt tomorrow.

Derek sighed.

It was going to be harder than he thought keeping the unmated couple apart on full moons.

Every full moon they would have the urge to mate until the bond was completed.

Paige's wolf had chosen Isaac as her mate when he was still human.

With Isaac as a werewolf now, his wolf had done the same thing and chosen Paige as his mate.

* * *

**In the future, there will be two more OC's entering the story. One for Paige and one for Derek. Thanks to** **clairemaurel06 for putting the idea in my head.**


	3. Ice Pick

Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N- The poll looks like B-3 and G-2. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go vote!**

* * *

The next morning as Paige was getting ready for school, Isaac walked into her train car.

"Hey", she said, "How're you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts", he told her.

"It'll get better once you learn control", she said. She took in his appearance. "Is that one my brother's jackets?" she asked.

Isaac blushed and said, "He let me have it. You don't like it?"

"No…" she said. She walked up and grabbed onto the jacket. She leaned up and said, "I think it's hot".

Isaac smirked and closed the distance between their lips.

After a few minutes, they heard knocking on the train car.

Paige pulled back and blushed.

"You're going to be late for school", Derek said.

"I'll see you after school", she told him.

Isaac held onto her as long as he could.

* * *

Her first period of the day was gym.

They were climbing a rock wall.

"Right? All right, next two. Hale, Erica, let's go. The wall", Coach said.

Erica and Paige walked up to the rock climbing wall.

They started climbing.

At one point Erica froze.

"Erica? Are you okay?" Paige asked her.

Erica started whimpering.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out", Lydia said.

Everyone started to laugh at her.

"Erica", Coach called.

"I'm fine", she said.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic", Allison said.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you", Coach told her.

"We'll do it together", Paige told her. Paige grabbed Erica's hand and they both pushed off the wall and landed on the mat.

"Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine", Coach said.

Paige and Erica unhooked themselves and Paige led Erica away.

"I don't need your pity", Erica snapped.

"But Erica…I wasn't…" Paige said as Erica stormed off.

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was just trying to help…" she said.

Paige was waiting outside the boy's locker room for Scott and Stiles, when Scott came running out. Paige followed him.

He caught Erica as she was falling off the rock wall.

"Put her on her side. Put her on her side", Allison told Scott. He did and Erica grabbed onto Paige's hand.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked him.

"I just felt it", Scott said.

After the ambulance was called, Paige pulled her phone out and texted Derek.

**_Might have found you a new Beta. Get to the hospital. Name is Erica Reyes._**

* * *

After school, Paige rushed home.

Isaac met her at the door and kissed her.

"I missed you", she told him, "Now where's my brother?"

"In your train car", he told her.

She entered her train car and said, "Where is she?"

"At home, healing from the bite", he told her.

"Why didn't you bring her back here?" she asked.

"Because unlike us and Isaac, she has a home to go to", Derek told her.

"She's pack now. That means she belongs here", Paige argued.

Derek sighed and left the train car.

Isaac came in after him.

Paige sighed and sat down on her mattress. She pulled out a mountain of homework out of her backpack.

"Is that all yours?" he asked.

"No! It's yours too", she said.

Isaac groaned.

"No mate of mine is going to fail school", she told him. She handed him the stack of papers. "We'll work on it together, okay?" she said.

* * *

When Erica woke up the next morning, she was a totally different person. Erica came by and helped Paige get ready for school.

When Paige came out of her train car, Isaac's eyes turned golden yellow.

If they had been alone, he would've thrown her down and had his way with her.

She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, with leather jacket, and a pair of high heeled ankle boots.

"Wish I could go with you", Isaac whined.

"It won't be much longer. We'll find a way to prove your innocence", she told him.

"Paige? You coming or what?" Erica asked.

Paige nodded. She leaned up and kissed Isaac before leaving.

* * *

At lunch time was the only time Scott and Stiles saw the two girls.

They strutted into the cafeteria.

Erica walked up to a table and grabbed an apple of a guy's plate before biting into it.

The two boys ran after them in time to see them get in Derek's car.

Derek took them out to lunch.

"Do we have to go back?" Paige asked.

"Yes, you have to go back. We have to keep up appearances", Derek told her.

"But it's getting harder…" she said, referring to being away from Isaac.

"Awww…c'mon Paige! Am I not good enough for you?" Erica teased.

"Sorry, but I don't bat for that team", Paige said. She was beginning to like Erica.

* * *

The next day in school, the two girls were at Erica's locker when Erica saw Scott in her mirror.

She shut her locker and the she-wolves turned around.

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Scott asked.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" Erica asked.

"Who's next?" Scott asked again.

Paige spaced out, thinking about Isaac.

His smile, his laugh, how his lips felt on hers.

"Paige!" Erica snapped.

Paige blushed and said, "What?"

"C'mon", Erica said.

* * *

That night, the pack went to the ice skating rink.

"We should come back here later", Paige told Isaac.

"I can't ice skate…" Isaac said blushing.

Erica gagged and Paige growled at her.

Derek thought it was somewhat nice that his pack got along with each other.

Scott entered the rink and walked up to Boyd. "Boyd. I just wanna talk", Scott said.

Boyd ignored him.

"Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything", Scott said.

"He told me about the hunters", Boyd said.

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it", Scott said.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day", Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek", Scott said.

"That really hurts, Scott", Derek said.

Scott turned and saw them standing there.

Erica and Isaac were on his right and Paige was on his left.

"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked.

"Hm. In a word – Transformative", she said. She bared him fangs and growled.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great", Isaac said winking at Paige.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight", Scott said.

"Then go home, Scott", Derek told him. Derek looked over at Isaac and Erica and they went after Scott.

Scott shifted and broke the ice with his fist. "I meant fair for them", Scott said.

Paige started to go after her mate and pack-mate.

Derek grabbed Paige's arm.

"He's going to get hurt!" she hissed, her eyes on Isaac.

"And you can patch him up later", he said.

"But Derek!" she whined.

"No Paige!" he said flashing his red eyes at her.

She huffed and turned away. She could hear the growling, but she couldn't bring herself to watch.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yelled. Scott slid Isaac and Erica over to Derek and Paige.

"It's true. It is about power", Derek said and shifted. He walked towards Scott.

Paige dropped to knees next to Isaac. "C'mon baby. Wake up", she cooed.

Isaac's blue eyes opened as Scott and Derek started fighting.

She helped Isaac and Erica up as Boyd walked over to them.

Isaac was holding his injured arm.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Paige asked Isaac. She had her eyes closed.

It suddenly got colder.

She opened her eyes and they were back in the ice rink.

"You said you wanted to come back here later", Isaac said.

"And _you _said you couldn't ice skate", she said.

Isaac winked and said, "I might have lied".

They laced up their skates and Isaac stepped out onto the ice.

He held his hand out to Paige. "C'mon", he said.

She put her hand in his. She could see herself spending forever with Isaac if he was always like this.


	4. Abomination

Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I apologize for such a short chapter, Isaac's not really in this episode a lot. The poll is currently at B-4 and G-3. I will leave this poll up until Friday, so if you haven't voted, go vote!**

* * *

The next morning, Derek decided to train Isaac and Erica. He set up an obstacle course.

Paige and Boyd sat off to the side.

Boyd didn't have to be trained, because he was rather large in size, whereas the other two new Beta's were small and slender.

Paige didn't have to for obvious reasons.

Like every time, Isaac passed the obstacle course part, but when it came time to attack Derek, Derek grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Paige winced at the sound each time.

Boyd put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Erica tried to jump on Derek, but he whipped around and threw her to the floor.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked.

Erica jumped on him and started kissing him.

Paige gagged, before Derek threw Erica to the floor again.

"That's the last time you do that", Derek told her.

"Why? Because I'm a Beta?" Erica asked.

Paige and Boyd walked over to them.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you", Derek said.

"Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal", Isaac said sitting up.

Derek knelt down and said, "Here?" He took Isaac's arm as the boy nodded. He twisted his arm back and Isaac cried out.

"Derek!" Paige yelled as Boyd held her back.

"A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek yelled. He let go of Isaac and started to walk off.

Boyd let go of Paige and she dropped to her knees next to her injured mate.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know", Derek said. He paused and said, "As fast as I can teach you".

As Derek stalked off, Paige helped Isaac sit up and took his non-injured arm.

She helped him up and said, "Follow me". She led him to a corner of the hideout, where she and Derek had managed to hook up some appliances. She took out a mug and put some water in it. She put it the microwave and hit START.

As the water was heating up, she crushed some herbs in a bowl.

When the microwave dinged, she took the mug out and poured the herbs into it.

She stirred it and then put it in front of Isaac. "Drink that", she told him.

"What is it?" he asked looking at it.

"Something my mother used to make us drink when we were pretty badly beaten up. Speeds up the healing process", she explained.

"Thanks Paige", Isaac said.

"You're welcome Isaac", she said smiling, "Now…how about we do some homework".

"Je voudrais plutôt vous faire (I would rather do you)", Isaac purred in perfect French.

Paige blushed and said, "Well obviously we don't have to go over French".

**I'm thinking of making French Paige and Isaac's thing, since he has an A in French. What do you guys think?**


	5. Venomous

Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

* * *

The pack waited for Erica to return with Jackson.

Isaac was leaning up against a pillar with his arm around Paige's waist.

When Erica returned, Isaac let go of Paige and grabbed Jackson's other arm.

Paige walked over and stood next to her brother.

He was holding a large piece of glass. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened", Jackson said.

"You're lying", Derek said, although Paige heard no jump in heartbeat. Derek reached for a set of gloves.

"No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself", Jackson said.

Isaac laughed and said, "You taped yourself?"

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video", Jackson ranted.

"No. No, I have a better idea", Derek said, picking up the glass again.

"What is that?" Jackson asked.

Erica and Isaac forced him to his knees.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom", Derek said and let one drop of venom drop into Jackson's mouth.

Jackson dropped to the floor paralyzed.

"You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for", Derek said kneeling down next to Jackson. He got up and walked off with Erica.

Isaac knelt down next to him and said, "You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me".

* * *

The pack went to school and everyone was shocked to see Isaac once again in school.

They walked into class and Scott froze when he saw them.

"Good morning Scott", Paige said as they slid into their seats.

Stiles came running into the classroom. "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news", Stiles said.

"I think I already know", Scott said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Paige could see Isaac smirking.

* * *

Paige, Isaac, and Erica all met at Paige's locker.

Isaac couldn't keep his hands or lips off of her.

"Stop trying to mate her in the hallway", Erica said.

"Oh bite me", Isaac snapped.

"Would you like _both _of us to bite you?" Paige asked.

Isaac growled.

The sound made Paige bite her lip.

"So Derek wants this done during chemistry?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch, all right?" Isaac asked.

"We have to test her first", Paige said.

"I know. Derek gave me some of the Kanima venom", Isaac said.

The bell rang and the three went to class.

* * *

That afternoon, the three arrived to chemistry class.

They started for the table where Lydia was sitting.

Scott and Stiles got there first so Isaac and Paige sat at the table behind them.

Erica sat at the one behind them.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity", Harris said patting Stiles on the shoulder, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…"

Several hands shot up into the air.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two. Hale and Lahey", Harris said.

He continued to name people off until everyone was paired up.

Isaac turned to Paige.

"What?" she asked him, pouring chemicals in the beaker.

Isaac placed his hand on her knee.

"Isaac!" she hissed.

He leaned in towards her ear.

"Mr. Lahey! If cannot keep your hands off Ms. Hale, I will see you for detention this afternoon", Harris said.

The buzzer went off and Harris said, "Switch".

When Paige finished packing up her stuff, she leaned in and quickly kissed Isaac. "Je t'aime (I love you)", Paige said and went to the next station, which happened to be with Erica.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute", she said.

"Well thank you", Paige said.

"Wish I could have that", Erica sighed.

"You'll find him one day", Paige said placing her hand on Erica's.

"And switch", Harris said.

Her last station was with the boys.

Stiles started to get up.

Harris slapped Stiles on the hand with a meter stick. "If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade", Harris said. Harris walked off and Scott said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Derek told her to", Stiles said.

"What's the matter Stiles? Upset that you never get to be the hero?" Paige taunted, "Maybe you should have accepted the bite when Peter offered it to you".

Harris rang a bell and said, "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it".

Isaac picked up the crystal and offered it Lydia.

It was dripping with Kanima venom.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled standing up.

But it was too late.

Lydia had already licked the crystal. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing", he said and sat down.

The pack looked outside and saw Derek standing there.

* * *

That afternoon, Paige, Isaac, and Erica went looking for Lydia.

Isaac scraped his claws along the lockers, clearly having fun with them.

"I just love your claws", Paige said taking his hand.

"Later I'll show you exactly what they're good for", Isaac said lightly running one down her cheek.

"C'mon lovebirds", Erica said continuing down the hallway.

"I heard them in the library earlier", Paige said, "Let's start there".

They walked into the library and saw Matt and Danny.

Isaac walked up to Matt and dragged him to his feet.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"Where's who?" Matt asked.

"Lydia", Paige said.

"They just left", Danny said.

The three met Derek in the parking lot.

"They took Lydia", Paige said, "They're probably going to Scott's house".

They got in Derek's car and drove off.

* * *

The sun went down and the pack stood outside Scott's house.

Derek got tired of waiting. "Isaac, find a way to get inside the house", Derek told him.

Isaac nodded. He kissed Paige's forehead.

"Be careful", she told him.

He disappeared behind the house.

After a few minutes, they heard crashing and loud thuds.

The front door opened and Scott threw Isaac and Erica onto the ground by Derek's feet.

Paige dropped to her knees next to Isaac.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison walked out onto the front porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me", Derek said.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here", Scott said as the sirens got louder.

They looked up and saw the Kanima.

"Get them out of here", Derek told Boyd.

Lydia came running out onto the porch. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she shrieked.

"It's Jackson", Paige breathed sharing a look with her brother.


	6. Frenemy

Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Do you guys really want Paige to get pregnant at the end of Season 2? You do realize that this means she'll be 3 or months pregnant by the time Season 3 starts. It'll be interesting to write, but I just want to make you guys aware of that. **

* * *

"Go back with the others", Derek told her as he took off after the Kanima, along with Scott and Stiles.

She turned to Boyd.

He picked up Erica and Paige helped Isaac up.

They went back to the train depot and waited for Derek to return.

Mating was the last thing on Isaac and Paige's minds.

Isaac went to his train car he shared with Boyd and Paige went to her own.

She curled up on her bed and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't help but worry about Derek.

* * *

When Derek arrived back at the train depot, he checked on all his wolves to make sure they were fine.

Isaac was occupying his bed, because Derek had offered it to him, since Derek himself barely slept.

Derek sat down next to Paige's bed. He reached over and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Derek?" Paige asked, recognizing her brother's touch, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he said, "Go back to sleep".

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She scooted over and laid her head on her brother's lap. Paige fell asleep.

* * *

_Paige was standing in a park filled with children. _

_"Daddy!" a voice screamed from the playground equipment._

_ A small boy with curly brown hair and pale green eyes ran towards her. _

_Isaac appeared from behind her and picked up the small boy. _

_"Did you see me daddy?" he asked excitedly._

_ Isaac smiled and nodded._

_ Paige noted that Isaac looked no older than 18 and the little boy looked about 2. _

_The boy suddenly reached towards her. _

_Isaac placed the boy in her arms._

_ The little boy hugged her neck saying, "Mommy". _

_Her mind suddenly became clear. _

_The boy she was holding in her arms was her and Isaac's son. _

_Judging by his age, she had him when she was 16._

_ The little boy started to move around and squirm. _

_"Careful Camden. You don't want to hit your mother in the stomach", Isaac said, taking Camden from her. _

_Paige lowered her hands to her stomach and found she was pregnant again. She leaned on Isaac and took one of Camden's hands in her own. She brought it to her mouth and kissed it lightly. _

_Camden giggled and Paige smiled. _

* * *

Paige shot up out of breath. Her hands immediately went to her stomach. She found it was flat.

It had been a dream, but it had felt so real.

Like a vision or something.

She suddenly wished Peter was alive so she could ask him what it meant.

The thing that really scared her was her birthday was in 3 months, a month before school would start up again and the full moon was coming.


	7. Restraint

Chapter 7

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Okay, so good news guys! I might be doing Season 3B, since Allison was the one who died and not Isaac. But you guys will have to help me with season 3, regarding the Isaac/Allison thing. It'll be super awkward considering that Paige will be pregnant with Isaac's son. She won't be able to do what everyone else is able to do. The full moon is coming...**

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked as they walked through a train car. He still didn't quite trust Scott and Stiles.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is", Derek said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paige asked him.

"And they do?" Isaac asked.

"They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side", Derek said exiting the train car with his wolves.

"Mm. Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked.

Derek walked over to a trunk. "Either", he said.

"You know, the full moon's coming, Derek", Isaac said.

The thought of the full moon, brought up bad feelings for Paige.

Her hand subconsciously came to rest on her stomach.

The two mates looked at each other, knowing exactly what would happen.

"I'm aware of that", Derek snapped. He opened the trunk and started pulling out some chains.

Erica picked one up and said, "Oh my, these look comfortable".

"You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted", Isaac said.

"There hasn't been time", Derek said.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you and Paige are alone against the Argents", Isaac said.

"They haven't found us", Derek said walking off.

"Yet!" Isaac yelled, "So how about we forget the Kanima?"

"We. Can't!" Derek yelled back, "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid - at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first".

* * *

At school, Paige went in search of Stiles.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Listen I know you and Scott kinda hate me right now, but I really need to talk to someone outside the pack. _No one _can know about this", she told him.

"Fine", he said slamming his locker.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty classroom. Paige set her stuff down and sighed nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a dream", she told him, "A dream where Isaac and I had a son".

"So?" Stiles asked her.

Paige sighed again. "The little boy was 2. That means I got pregnant at 16. My birthday is in a couple of months. The full moon is coming and Isaac and I still haven't mated yet", she said.

"Mated? As in…?" Stiles asked.

"Yes Stiles. Sex in wolf form", she said rolling her eyes.

"So what makes you think that after the full moon, you'll be pregnant?" Stiles asked.

"Because she-wolves are taught from a young age to pay attention to signs and dreams. This one felt so real. It was like a vision. It's not that I don't want to have children with Isaac, but so soon? Nothing in our lives are constant. Hunters, Kanimas, other supernatural forces. I don't want to have to subject a child to that", she said. She turned to Stiles and said, "Thanks for listening anyway".

As she left, he grabbed her arm.

"All of us would lay down our lives to protect you and Isaac's child. You know that", Stiles said.

She hugged him and said, "Thank you Stiles. Really. You're the best friend a girl could ask for".

As she was leaving the classroom, she ran straight into Isaac.

"Hey, are you okay? You ran out on me when we got here", he said.

"I'm fine", she said quickly.

"Why are you so jumpy?" he asked cupping her cheek.

The moment Isaac touched her, her eyes flashed yellow.

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. She slammed her lips onto his.

Isaac's inner wolf took over and he pushed her up against the lockers.

On instinct, she ground her hips into Isaac's, causing him to growl and press his body harder into hers.

They heard someone clear their throat. They looked and saw Harris standing there.

"Detention Mr. Lahey and Ms. Hale", he said, "This afternoon". Harris walked off.

"I don't know how much longer I can resist you", Isaac said kissing her slowly.

"Not much longer", she told him.

Mating with him suddenly sounded like a great idea, despite what she knew would happen.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"Screw Derek", she snapped.

"Je voudrais plutôt vous vis (I would rather screw you)", he purred in her ear. He placed a kiss behind her ear.

This made Paige shiver and pant like a bitch in heat.

Which, considering she was a werewolf, wasn't too far off.

* * *

That afternoon, they walked into detention, which was in the library today.

Stiles, Scott, Erica, Paige, and Isaac sat down at one table.

"Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools", Jackson said.

"All of these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, just us tools", Stiles said.

"Fine. You two, over there", Harris said pointing to an empty table.

Scott and Stiles got up.

"And you", Harris said pointing at Isaac, "Since it seems you and Ms. Hale cannot keep your hands to yourself. You sit there".

Isaac leaned over and kissed Paige, before getting up and sitting at an empty table.

"Why are you two separated?" Erica asked Paige.

Paige blushed.

"You two were trying to mate in the hallway weren't you?" Erica teased.

"It's not funny Erica. The full moon is getting closer and it's getting harder to resist him", Paige told her.

Jackson suddenly got up and started to leave.

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good", Harris said.

"I just need to get some water", Jackson said leaving the room.

"No one leaves their seats", Harris said getting up and leaving as well.

As soon as he left the room, all three boys got up and came back to their original table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died", Scott said.

"Maybe", Erica said playing coy.

"Talk", Scott said.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18", Erica explained.

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked.

"Yep", Erica said.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that", Stiles said, causing Paige to smile.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything", Erica said opening her laptop.

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office".

"Well that doesn't sound good", Paige said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harris and Jackson returned.

"Whoa, look the dates", Stiles said.

""Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995."", Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th", Stiles said.

"I don't even want to know how you know that", Paige said, causing Isaac to smirk.

He hadn't said anything at all. He was simply content to sit there with his mate.

Harris started packing up his stuff and everyone started to get up. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re - shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening", Harris said and left.

Isaac, Erica, and Paige teamed up together.

"So, how do you two propose to sneak around Derek?" Erica asked.

"I'll figure something out", Paige said.

Isaac had his hands on Paige's hips, dangerously close to her stomach, once again reminding her of her dream.

Then, all hell broke loose in the library.

All four werewolves shifted.

"Erica! Paige!" Scott yelled.

Jackson snuck up behind Erica and sliced the back of her neck.

Isaac roared and went after Jackson as Paige dropped to her knees next to her pack-mate.

They watched Jackson write, "Stay out of my way or I will kill you all", on the blackboard.

Erica suddenly started seizing. Erica grabbed her pack-mate's hand and held onto it.

"Guys! I think she's having a seizure!" Paige yelled.

Stiles and Isaac ran over to her.

"Hey, we need to get her to a hospital", Stiles said.

"Derek - only to Derek", Erica begged.

"Erica's right. She needs to see Derek. He'll know what to do", Paige said.

"When we get her to the hospital…" Scott said.

"To Derek. To Derek", Erica said again.

Scott got up and went over to Allison.

"We don't have time for this", Isaac growled.

"Just wait a second", she told her impatient mate.

Honestly, how was the boy going to make it when she gave birth to their son?

Scott came back over and picked Erica up.

They rushed out to the parking lot and got in Stiles' jeep.

"Give me the keys", Paige said.

He handed Paige the keys and she peeled out of the parking lot.

The three boys were shocked at how fast she drove.

Paige was going to save the pack-mate who had been like a sister to her ever since she was turned.

They pulled up to the train depot.

Scott grabbed Erica and Paige led them inside.

Derek took one look at the group and ushered them inside his train car.

"Go get the first aid kit", Paige told Isaac.

He nodded and ran to Paige's train car to find it.

"Hold her up", Derek said.

They placed Erica in Stiles' lap.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt", Derek said. He took Erica's arm and broke it.

Erica cried out in pain.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt", Derek said. Derek dug his claws into Erica's arm and Erica screamed.

As the venom made his way out of her system, Erica slowly stopped screaming.

"Stiles - you make a good Batman", Erica told him.

Isaac came running back in and handed the first aid kit to Paige.

She bandaged Erica's arm up.

* * *

When Erica fell asleep, Scott, Derek, and Paige left the train car.

"You know who it is", Scott said.

"Jackson", Derek told him.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott asked, "I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack".

Derek looked up, shocked.

"If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him", Scott said.

"And?" Derek asked, having a feeling that wasn't it.

"And we do it my way", Scott said.

* * *

**I really need you guys to review. It helps me know that people are still reading and are interested.**


	8. Raving

Chapter 8

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Thank you for your feedback. It was very helpful. I'll continue to ask for your help in the future. I really do want to know what you think. Even if it's more fluffy things between Isaac and Paige or more interactions with other characters. Just throw ideas at me and I'll try my best to include them.  
**

* * *

The night after the library incident, they met Scott at the Animal Clinic. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked looking at Isaac.

"I need him", Derek said as they entered the clinic.

"I don't trust him", Scott said.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either", Isaac snapped.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care", Derek snapped at the two betas, "Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That depends", Deaton said appearing in the doorway, "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him", Derek said at the same time Scott said, "Save him".

Scott looked at Derek and said, "Save him". He looked back at Deaton and said, "Save him".

Deaton led them into the examination room.

The four werewolves stood on one side of the table.

Deaton set a set of vials on the table.

Isaac reached forward, but Derek grabbed his wrist.

"Watch what you touch", Derek scolded.

Deaton picked up one of the vials.

Isaac leaned forward on his elbows and said, "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian", Deaton said, silencing Isaac's further questions, "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin".

"We're open to suggestions", Derek told him.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

Paige smiled at her lacrosse playing mate. She briefly wondered if he would teach their son how to play lacrosse when he got older. She knew she was going to have to talk to Isaac soon.

Before the full moon.

"We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up", Derek explained.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, one - it can't swim", Derek said.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team", Scott said.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people", Deaton said. He produced a pendant. "A puppet - and a puppeteer", he said. He placed the pendant on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" he asked.

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else", Scott said.

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too", Isaac said.

Paige's hand grabbed onto Isaac's and squeezed, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

Isaac looked down at his mate, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was", Isaac said with a far off look.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" Deaton asked. He opened one of the vials and poured mountain ash around the pendant. "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" Deaton suggested.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them", Scott said.

* * *

Isaac walked up to Paige in the hall and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I got you something", he said kissing her temple.

"Oh really?" she asked coyly as Isaac kissed the spot behind her ear.

He took two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to her.

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "You are the most amazing boyfriend ever", she said leaning up and kissing him, "Wait…you didn't beat someone up for these did you?"

"No, I bought them", he said.

"When?" she asked.

"I'm not lying Paige", he snapped.

"I'm sorry", she said, "The full moon's got me on edge. Speaking of which, I need to tell you something very important later".

"Why not tell me now?" he asked.

"Because I just can't", she told him.

"Oh c'mon Paige!" Isaac yelled.

"Don't yell at me Isaac!" she yelled back.

Everyone in the hallway was staring at them.

Isaac growled and stormed away from her.

Paige set her forehead on her cold locker.

How do you tell your mate/boyfriend that if you mate, he'll be a father at 16?

* * *

That night, while Paige and Erica were getting ready for the rave, Isaac walked into the train car.

Paige saw him the mirror. She looked down.

"Erica, can you give us a minute?" Isaac asked.

Erica set down her makeup and left.

Isaac walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry", he said, lightly kissing her neck, "I'll wait as long as you want me too".

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry", he told her, "Please don't cry".

"I wish I could tell you now, but I don't want to ruin tonight", she told him.

"C'mon! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" Erica yelled.

"I'll tell you tonight, after the rave. I promise", she said. She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

When they arrived at the warehouse, Paige turned to Derek and Boyd and said, "Be careful". She hugged her brother.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine", he told her.

She wanted to tell Derek everything, like she used to, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She let go and went inside with Erica and Isaac.

They took one look at the crowd and smiled.

Paige grabbed Isaac's hand and dragged him into the crowd. She pulled Isaac to her, her eyes turning golden yellow.

Isaac's inner wolf took over and turned her around.

Her backside ground into his front, causing Isaac to growl.

Paige's hand came up to grip the back of Isaac's neck, her claws digging into his skin.

Isaac moved his head to her neck, his own claws digging into the skin of her hips.

Both of them wanted to mate right there on the dance-floor.

A voice yelling their names snapped them out of their haze.

"I need to borrow Isaac for a moment", Scott said.

Paige's wolf took over and she growled at Scott.

"She comes too", Isaac said.

Scott sighed and said, "Fine". He dragged them both over a less crowded section and said, "I need you to inject Jackson with this".

"Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful", Scott explained.

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him", Isaac said cockily.

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt", Scott said.

Isaac looked at Scott as he walked away. "We have to find Erica", Isaac said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because she's going to help me", Isaac said, "She's going to lure him into dancing with us".

"Stick us in the middle", she told him.

"What?" Isaac asked her.

"Stick us in the middle. Erica's not dancing with you like that, pack-mate or not. Who knows? Maybe Jackson will find it hot?" Paige said.

"I find it hot", Isaac said. "Well lucky you then", Paige said smirking.

They found Erica and followed Jackson's scent in the crowd.

Erica put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to her.

Paige came up behind Erica and Isaac was behind Paige.

Erica teased Jackson with kisses on his neck and face and Isaac did the same to Paige.

Paige turned her head and captured Isaac's lips in a kiss.

Isaac pulled out the syringe moved closer to Jackson.

Jackson suddenly dug his fingernails into Erica and Isaac's sides.

They gasped and hit the ground, Isaac dropping the syringe.

"He belongs to me", Jackson said.

The syringe was kicked away by someone dancing.

Paige helped Isaac up and grabbed the syringe.

Isaac came up behind Jackson and jammed it into his neck.

Erica and Paige helped him get Jackson to an empty room.

The three werewolves sat there and waited.

* * *

The door suddenly opened and the three jumped.

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?" Stiles asked.

"Well - let's find out", Isaac said. He extended his claws and got ready to slash Jackson's chest.

Jackson grabbed Isaac's wrist and twisted it.

"God!" Isaac gasped.

Jackson let go.

Isaac rushed over to the others cradling his wrist.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said.

"Uh, I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out", Isaac said breathing through the pain.

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight", Stiles said.

Jackson's eyes opened and he said, "I'm here. I'm right here with you".

Stiles walked up to Jackson and said, "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us. We're all here", Jackson said.

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We are the ones killing murderers", Jackson said.

"So all the people you've killed so far…" Stiles said.

"Deserved it", Jackson said, cutting him off.

"See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers", Stiles said.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied", Jackson said.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked.

"All. Each. Every. One", Jackson said.

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me", Jackson said.

"That's not possible. We're not dealing with a dead person are we?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked him.

"They murdered me. They murdered me", Jackson said as he started to shift into the Kanima.

"Okay, all right. More Ketamine. The man needs Ketamine. Come on", Stiles said.

"We don't have any more", Isaac said holding up the empty bottle.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked.

"Scott loaded it, not us", Paige snapped.

Erica and Paige watched as Jackson stood up, half transformed.

He hissed at them.

"Um - okay, out, everybody out", Stiles said.

They all rushed out of the room.

"Okay, find something to move in front of the door", Stiles said.

They all watched in horror as Jackson broke through the metal room. They all made their way out of the warehouse.

Erica, Isaac, and Paige all found they were trapped by the mountain ash.

"Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something", Stiles said.

They suddenly heard a growl.

"Scott?" Paige breathed.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it", Derek told him.

"What? No way", Stiles said.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled.

"Okay, what? How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Derek yelled.

"Fine!" Stiles yelled and broke the line.

Derek ran up to Paige and said, "Get the others home. Check on Boyd". He shoved a handful of wolfsbane bullets into her hand. "I'll get Scott", he told her and ran inside.

* * *

Later that night, Isaac turned to Paige.

They were lying in bed together.

Paige had taken care of Boyd and made sure Erica was okay.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked her.

"Do you want children?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. I always promised myself that I would be a wonderful father", he said.

She smiled and kissed him. She decided against telling him.

He wanted children and so did she.

If it happened, it happened.

* * *

**Review, review, review. Pretty please!**


	9. Party-Guessed

Chapter 9

**I do not Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-The mating chapter is next!**

* * *

Derek and Scott returned to the train depot.

Isaac was sleeping, so Paige quietly got up and went into her brother's train car.

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal", Derek said.

"Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson", Scott said.

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger", Derek told him.

"But how do we stop him?" Paige asked him.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can", Derek said.

"But we have to try", Paige said.

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it", Scott told them.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault", Derek said.

"Derek, it's not your fault", Paige told him.

"Yeah, you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asked.

"That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple", Derek said.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked.

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek asked him.

"Because you always are keeping something from me", Scott argued.

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you", Derek said.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one", Derek said.

Scott sighed and left the train depot.

"That includes you", Derek said looking at Paige.

She shook her head and went back to her train car.

Derek was right about this full moon being a rough one.

* * *

The next day, Derek woke his wolves up and told them to meet him in the training area. Derek walked over to the trunk and opened it.

On the inside of the lid was the triskele.

"What is that?" Isaac asked, "It looks just like the one on Paige's necklace".

"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child", Boyd explained.

"You know what it means to me and Paige?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd guessed.

"That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas", Paige said.

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us", Derek said.

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac asked.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find", Derek said handing Isaac some chains.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then", Erica said.

"Well, this one's for you", Derek said holding up some headgear.

It had metal spikes facing in.

* * *

That night, Derek went to work chaining his wolves up.

Paige helped.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat", Derek said. He turned to Isaac who was standing behind Erica. "I need you to hold her", Derek told him.

Isaac put his arms under hers and held her tightly. "So how come she gets to wear the headband?" he asked.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it", Derek said.

"I'll pass", Isaac said.

"You ready?" Derek asked Erica.

"Yeah", she said.

He placed the headgear on her head and started twisting the metal screws.

Erica's cries got louder as they worked their way into her head.

When he was done with Erica, he turned to Isaac.

Isaac followed him to one of the seats and sat down.

Paige took Isaac's hand in hers, trying to comfort him as Derek chained him up.

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked, gasping through the pain.

"I feel every second of it", Derek told him.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control", Derek told him.

Isaac looked at Paige, causing her to blush.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked.

"Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody", Derek said.

"You mean Scott?" Isaac asked.

"And me", Paige said, "My anchor isn't an emotion like Derek. My anchor _is _Derek. If anything happened to him, I'd probably lose control and go on a killing rampage".

"All right, that should do it", Derek told Isaac.

Isaac yanked at it and they all went silent as they heard growling.

The two siblings ran out of the train car.

Derek pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number.

It went to voicemail.

"Hey Scott, can you call me back? Probably gonna need some help", he said. He hung up and they turned as they heard a crash. "Definitely gonna need some help", Derek said. Derek released his claws and the two walked into the train car again.

All the betas were fully transformed now.

Isaac lunged at Derek as he walked by.

The moment Isaac saw Paige though, he nuzzled her stomach with his head.

Erica and Boyd broke free and went after Derek.

He broke free and dragged Paige out of the train car.

"Isaac!" Derek yelled.

Isaac threw Paige to floor. He flipped her onto her stomach and Paige started to panic.

"Isaac stop!" she yelled. She had wanted to mate with him, but she didn't expect to get raped by her own mate. She managed to flip them over so she was on top. "Stop!" she growled.

Isaac looked at her and the look in his eyes changed. "I'm sorry", he breathed.

She smiled at him and said, "It's okay. Now help Derek". She got off of him and she watched in pride as he ran back into the train car to help her brother.

When she went into the train car, Isaac had Boyd pinned against the wall.

He looked at Derek and nodded.

* * *

Once Derek had Boyd and Erica re-chained, he turned to Isaac. He was already seated in one of the seats, ready to be chained up again.

"Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor", Derek told him.

Isaac looked over at Paige.

"Two. Paige and my father", Isaac said.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you", Derek said.

"He didn't use to", Isaac told him.

Derek looked at Paige and she nodded.

"I'll watch them. Go get cleaned up", she told him.

Derek left the train car and Paige looked at Isaac.

* * *

**For the next chapter, the story will be bumped up to M, because I'm paranoid.**

**Thank you guys for your input once again. Review, review, REVIEW!**


	10. Author note

Hey guys, I guess Paige will be having her baby at the end of Season 3A. Kinda glad, so she can participate in Season 3B better. And Isaac will not be leaving at the end of Season 3B in my story, because I need him. Also, I wanna know if you guys want a Derek/OC fic, cause I've got this idea and I think it's really good.


	11. Mating

Chapter 10

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-You guys want a Derek/OC fic, okay. It's going to be called "Bad Moon Rising" and might not be up until next week. Also, I don't know if I'll be updating this weekend. I'll just have to see.**

* * *

Derek had been quiet.

Paige exited the train car and looked around for her brother. She smirked when she noticed that Derek was nowhere to be found. She reentered the train car. Paige walked up to Isaac with a predatory look in her eyes. She unlocked his chains and dragged him to her train car.

"You sure?" Isaac asked.

"Never been more sure", Paige said.

Isaac grabbed her and kissed her.

They both ripped each other's clothes off.

Each wolf only cared about claiming their mate.

Isaac threw her down on the mattress.

He attacked her neck and chest with kisses and nips.

Paige moaned his name loudly.

"I'm just getting started", he purred in her ear, causing her to moan in anticipation.

It was both their first time, so Isaac wanted to make it as memorable as possible.

He slowly kissed down her body, skipping over her most intimate spot. He kissed down her legs.

Her hips bucked up when he lips touched her inner thigh. "Isaac", she whined.

He smirked and dipped his head down.

The moment Isaac's mouth touched her, Paige screamed his name. She buried one of her hands in his blonde curls. She was almost there when Isaac pulled his head away, his lips glistening. Paige grabbed his head and kissed him. She reached down, but Isaac's hand caught her wrist.

"This is only about you", he told her, "You don't have to. Ever".

She leaned up and kissed him again.

Isaac gradually grew more aggressive as his wolf broke through. He yanked his head back and grabbed Paige's throat.

Not hard enough to where she couldn't breathe, but hard enough to show her wolf that he was in charge.

Paige yelped in pain and pleasure as Isaac's hips slammed into hers.

He sank his teeth into Paige's neck completing his part of the bond. Isaac suddenly flipped Paige on her stomach. He gently rocked his hips as he kissed her back and shoulders.

She sighed his name.

He flipped her back on her back as he started moving more quickly.

When Paige hit her peak, she sank her fangs into Isaac's neck.

The two mates collapsed on the mattress worn out.

"I love you", Isaac said.

"I love you too", Paige said. A few minutes later, Paige rolled over on top of Isaac. "You lay back", she told him, "I'll do the rest". She started rocking her hips, causing Isaac to gasp.

He grabbed her hips as she moved on top of him.

He couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

Her hair messed up and falling in her eyes, the green eyes that were blown wide with passion. She gasped and collapsed onto Isaac's chest.

Isaac helped her rock her hips to finish her off.

After that, the two fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Paige woke up curled up in blankets with no Isaac to be found. She could smell coffee. She smiled and moved to get up. She winced at the pain between her legs, but Isaac had been rather rough the night before. She slowly dressed and came out of her train car. "How are Erica and Boyd?" she asked.

"Out cold", Isaac told her, "How do you feel?"

"Sore", she said.

"I'm sorry", Isaac said blushing.

"It's fine", she told him, taking a cup of coffee from him, "Did Derek come back yet?"

Isaac shook his head.

Derek suddenly came busting into the train depot. He immediately noticed Paige's change in scent. He couldn't tell if it was because of her mating with Isaac or something else. "We've got a problem. A big problem", he said.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm not an explicit smut writer, but I think I did okay.**


	12. Battlefield

Chapter 11

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

* * *

"What are your plans today?" Paige asked Isaac.

"I need to go talk to Scott about something", Isaac told her.

"I'm going to help Derek", she said, "I'll meet up with you later". She left with Derek and debated how to tell him. She waited until they were back at the Hale House to tell him. "Derek, I think I'm pregnant", Paige said.

"What do mean you think?" he asked her.

"Well, I had a dream a few nights before the full moon", she told him.

"And you didn't listen to it?" Derek asked, "Dammit Paige! Didn't you two think?!"

"We weren't thinking. We were a bit preoccupied ripping each others clothes off", she told him.

"Have you told him yet?" Derek asked.

"No. I want to be sure first", she said, "I never even told him about the dream".

They were interrupted by Erica and Boyd entering the house.

"You decided. When?" Derek asked.

"Tonight", Erica said.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time", Boyd said.

"Wait…you're leaving?"Paige asked.

"It's not like we want to", Erica said.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know", Erica said.

"Well, I told you there was a price", Derek told them.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this", Boyd said.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha", Derek said, turning away from them.

"We know", Boyd said.

"You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?" Derek asked them.

"We think we already did", Boyd told him.

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable", Erica said.

"There must have been a dozen of them", Boyd added.

"Maybe more", Erica said.

"Yeah, or maybe only two", Derek said.

"You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20", Paige explained.

"Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds", Erica said.

"Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving", Boyd said.

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running", Derek told them.

Paige watched her two pack mates walk out the front door.

Derek turned away again.

Paige's heart stopped when she smelled a particular scent.

Derek smelled it too. He picked up a piece of glass and turned and threw it.

Peter caught it easily. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken", Peter said, "Hello mama wolf".

This caused Paige to blush.

Clearly, every male but her mate could smell the change in her scent.

"It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town", Peter said.

"What do you want?" Paige asked, her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Well, I want to help. You're my niece and nephew. The only relatives that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you", Peter said walking towards them. He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Can we just talk?" he asked.

Derek looked down at it and then back at Peter. "Sure. Let's talk", Derek said. He grabbed Peter and threw him into the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac walked up to the Animal Clinic with a heavy heart. He went inside and Deaton appeared in the doorway of the examination room.

"It's okay, Isaac. We're open", Deaton told him.

Isaac walked into the examination room and looked at a puppy lying on the metal table. "Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked.

Deaton and Scott smiled.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not", Deaton explained.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked.

Deaton shook his head.

"Like cancer?" Isaac asked.

"Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" Deaton asked, "Give me your hand. Go on".

Isaac placed his hand in Deaton's and Deaton placed Isaac's on the dog. Isaac's veins turned black and it traveled up his arm. "What did I do?" Isaac asked.

"You took some of his pain away", Scott told him.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference", Deaton said.

Isaac's eyes filled with tears and he tried to hide it.

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too", Scott said.

Isaac smiled and laughed.

* * *

"They're leaving tonight, during the game", Isaac told Scott.

"So, why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice", Isaac said.

"From me? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust you", Isaac told him.

"Why?" Scott asked again.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing", Isaac said.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing", Scott said.

"Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me", Scott said.

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so", Isaac said.

"What about Paige?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know. I imagine she'd stay with Derek", he said, "I wouldn't expect her to follow me".

Scott realized that Isaac had no idea what was going on with Paige.

Stiles had told him what Paige had told him about her dream.

Isaac had no idea that at this moment, Paige could be pregnant with his son.

"Are you gonna go with them?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though", Isaac said.

"Well, thanks, but I'm not - I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now", Scott explained.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked.

"No, I skipped it. Why?" Scott asked.

"Then you didn't hear?" Isaac asked him.

"Hear what?" Scott asked.

"Jackson was there", Isaac said.

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was…" Scott said.

"As if nothing had happened", Isaac said.

"Really? That means - the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. He's playing", Isaac said.

* * *

Paige watched the two male werewolves fight all afternoon.

When Derek threw Peter down the stairs, she had enough.

She jumped in the middle of them.

Derek stalked down the stairs. "Move Paige", he growled.

"Why don't you talk instead of fight?!" she growled back.

Peter rolled over on his stomach and coughed.

"Move. I won't ask again", Derek said.

Paige growled and stormed out the front door.

"Need a ride?" a voice said.

She looked and saw Isaac on his bike in his lacrosse uniform. She breathed a sigh of relief and hopped on the back of his bike.

"You're not riding up front this time?" he asked.

"Don't feel like it today", she lied.

They got to the school just as the game was starting.

Isaac sat down next to Scott.

"You came to help", Scott said.

"I came to win", Isaac said with a cocky grin, "You got a plan yet?"

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone", Scott told him.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you", Isaac said.

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field", Scott said.

The idea finally came to him.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asked him.

"I can try", Isaac said.

"Good luck baby", Paige whispered in Isaac's ear. She leaned down and lightly kissed his mark on his neck. "If we win tonight…I'll make it worth your while", she said.

"Please don't seduce your mate in front of me", Scott said.

Isaac turned and kissed her, before putting his helmet on and going out on the field.

One by one, Isaac took out the guys on the team.

Then Jackson tackled Isaac.

Paige saw Isaac go down and looked at Scott.

They both ran over to him.

Paige took Isaac's helmet off.

"It's not broken, but I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me, because I can feel it spreading", Isaac said as the paramedics ran over to him.

Scott looked at her.

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns", they heard Gerard say.

"I'll stay with him", she told him.

* * *

The medics took Isaac to the locker room and left them alone.

Paige tried to speed up the healing process, by doing the same thing Derek did to Erica.

"I'm sorry baby", she said.

"Isn't this sweet, a she-wolf taking care of her wounded mate", Gerard said.

Isaac was starting to get feeling back in his body.

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was", Gerard said.

Isaac crawled along until he heard the sword being unsheathed.

"Get up! Isaac, you have to get up!" Paige said.

One of the men had grabbed her and was holding a gun to her head.

A gun loaded with wolfs bane bullets.

"This would be so much more poetic if it was halftime", Gerard said. Gerard dragged the sword along the floor as he walked towards Isaac.

Isaac managed to get up. Isaac simply smirked and Gerard froze as he saw Scott in the mirror.

Gerard let them go and Scott rushed onto the field, leaving Isaac and Paige alone.

Isaac looked at Paige and smiled.

They suddenly heard screams. They rushed out of the school and onto the field as the lights came back on. They walked over to the circle of people on the field.

Jackson was lying on the ground not moving.

"He's not breathing. No pulse", Melissa said.

"Nothing?" Coach Finstock asked.

"Nothing", Melissa said. She pulled back his jersey and they saw claw marks and blood.

"Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood", Lydia gasped.

"Look", Scott said pointing to his hands.

"He did it to himself", Isaac said confused.

"Get down here. Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up", Melissa told Lydia.

The sheriff burst through the group.

When he saw it wasn't Stiles, he looked around the field.

"Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son!" he yelled.

The three werewolves looked at each other.

Paige had a feeling this night wasn't over.


	13. Master Plan

Chapter 12

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-I promise Isaac will find out about Paige's pregnancy. I just need to get through this stuff first before I address it.**

* * *

After everyone had been calmed down, they all went into the locker room.

The boys changed and everyone started going home.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means - the hell, I don't know what that means. Um - look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any one of you see him…" the sheriff said.

"We'll call you", Isaac told him.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him", Scott reassured him.

"Yeah. I'll see you, okay?" the sheriff said and walked off.

Coach Finstock came over to the small group. "McCall. We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up", Coach said.

"Yeah, I know, coach", Scott said.

"All right. I mean, I - I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we - I need you on the team. Get your grades back up", Coach said.

"I will", Scott told him.

"I know", Coach said and walked off.

The three were left in the empty locker room.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

"I think so", Isaac said.

Scott ripped the door of Stiles' locker off and started searching through it.

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked, realizing what Scott was thinking.

"Yeah, we both are", Scott said, handing Isaac his shoe.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked.

Scott looked over and saw Derek standing there.

"We need to talk", Derek said.

"All of us", Peter said appearing from behind a set of lockers.

"Holy sh…" Scott started to say.

"If you value your life, you won't complete that sentence", Peter threatened.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked. He turned to Paige. "Did you know about this?" he asked her, but Paige was silent.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station", Derek said.

"Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous", Peter remarked.

"Shut-up", both Derek and Scott said.

Isaac leaned over to Paige and Scott and asked, "Who is he?"

"That's Peter, Derek and Paige's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat", Scott explained.

"Hi", Peter said.

"That's good to know", Isaac said softly.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him", Derek said.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead", Paige said.

"What?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field", Scott explained.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen", Peter said.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly", Peter said.

* * *

They got in Derek's car and went back to the Hale House.

"I told you, I looked everywhere", Derek said.

Peter went to the staircase and pulled something out. "You didn't look here", Peter told him.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

"No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter asked him, "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records".

Scott's phone rang and he answered it, while the others went into the living room. Scott came back into the room. "We need to get to the hospital", Scott said.

Paige started to follow the guys, but Derek grabbed her arm.

"You're staying here", he said.

She looked at the guys and nodded.

Isaac looked at her one last time before leaving with Scott.

"What the hell Derek?" she snapped.

"Can't have you endangering the pup", Peter said.

"I'm barely pregnant! I'm not invalid!" she growled.

"You know how delicate wolf pregnancies are", Derek said, "You're in bigger danger because of how young you are".

A few minutes later, Derek got a call from Scott.

"They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws", Derek told Peter.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying", Peter said typing away on the laptop.

"They also say he's starting to move", Derek said.

"Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape", Peter told them.

"Well, meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Paige asked.

Peter clicked on a picture. "Bigger and badder", Peter said.

"He's turning into that? That has wings", Derek said.

"I can see that", Peter said.

"Scott, bring him to us", Derek told him.

"Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we…" Peter said. He clicked on it and it made a shrieking noise.

All three of them jumped back from the laptop.

Peter slammed it shut. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway", Peter said.

"Scott, get him out of there now - go now", Derek said and hung up.

"Derek, we need Lydia", Peter told him.

"There's no time for…" Derek said.

"That's the problem. We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's crosshairs", Peter said.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it", Derek said. He turned to Paige. "You can come, but you _are not _fighting. Is that understood?" Derek asked.

"I can live with that", Paige said and they left.

* * *

They met Scott and Isaac at the Iron Works.

Derek ran in on all fours, flipped, and landed in crouch.

Paige rolled her eyes and stepped out of the shadows. She immediately went to Isaac and nuzzled his neck with her head.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you", Chris Argent said.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting. Get him inside", Derek said.

They went inside and everyone stepped towards Jackson's body.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek asked him.

"Peter and Lydia. Whoa, hold on a second", Scott said as Derek unzipped the body bag, "You said you knew how to save him".

"We're past that", Derek told him.

"What about…?" Scott asked.

"Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful", Derek explained.

"No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live", Chris said.

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead", Gerard said appearing out of nowhere.

Derek raised his hand, claws out, about to slash Jackson's throat.

Jackson's hand shot out and dug itself into Derek's chest. He threw Derek across the room.

Paige ripped herself from Isaac's arms and ran over to Derek. She was reassured by Derek's heartbeat. She looked over and saw an arrow embedded in Isaac's shoulder. She was torn between her only brother and the boy she loved.

"I'll. Be. Fine", Derek gasped, "Help. The. Others".

She nodded and ran over to Isaac. She pulled the arrow out.

Scott came over to them and helped get Isaac out of the way of the battle.

Derek recovered and all the werewolves shifted, excluding Paige.

She ran over to where she knew Peter was and buried herself in his arms.

Peter could feel her body shaking. "It'll be okay", he told her, stroking her hair.

All Paige could do was listen to the sounds of the battle.

When the sounds stopped, she looked up.

"He's doing what he came here to do", Scott said.

Isaac was on the ground holding his stomach.

Cautiously, Paige made her way over to her wounded mate.

"Then you know", Gerard said.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard asked.

"He's dying", Isaac said, leaning on Paige for support.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does", Gerard said looking down at Derek.

"You monster", Chris spat.

"Not yet", Gerard said.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked and Jackson tightened his grip on her throat.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son! Scott", Gerard said.

Scott stepped towards Derek, but Paige stood in front of him.

"Please don't do this Scott", she begged.

"Step aside Paige", Scott said.

"No", she said, "You'll have to go through me first".

"Please Paige", Scott said softly, "What if it was Isaac?" _The father of your son_, Scott added mentally.

Reluctantly, Paige stepped aside, as much as it pained her.

Scott grabbed Derek by his neck and pulled him up.

"Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha", Derek gasped.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love", Gerard said.

Paige buried her face in Isaac's chest, unable to watch.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek yelled.

"I'm sorry. But I have to", Scott said.

He pulled Derek's head back, exposing his fangs.

Gerard lowered his arm into Derek's mouth.

Scott let go of Derek and Derek's jaws closed around Gerard's arm.

Gerard cried out in pain and Scott dropped Derek. "What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asked.

Paige pulled her head from Isaac's chest and saw the bite mark.

He was bleeding black blood.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too", Scott said.

Gerard took out his pills and crushed them in his hand. "Mountain ash!" he yelled. Black blood starting pouring out of every hole in Gerard's body. He hit the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine", Scott said.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard yelled and stopped moving.

Stiles' jeep suddenly appeared and hit Jackson.

"Jackson! Jackson", Lydia said getting out of the jeep.

Stiles ran over to Scott, but stopped when he saw Lydia standing in front of Jackson. "Lydia!" Stiles yelled, about to go after her.

"Wait", Scott told him.

Lydia pulled out a key and Jackson looked at it.

Jackson shifted back and took the key from her.

Peter and Derek rushed forward and jammed their claws into Jackson's stomach, killing him.

Lydia dropped to the ground with Jackson.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

"He can't be far", Chris told her.

After saying their goodbyes, Lydia got up and started to walk towards everyone.

They heard claws scratching on the floor. They all turned around.

Jackson was getting up from the floor…only…he was a werewolf now. He shifted back and Lydia hugged him.

It was over.

* * *

The next morning, Peter, Isaac, Derek, and Paige went back to the Hale House.

Paige stared at the marking on the door.

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice", Peter said.

"People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac said touching the symbol on the door.

"It's their symbol", Derek said, "And it means they're coming".

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"Alpha's", Paige said.

Sensing Paige was hiding something, Peter asked, "Is there something you're not telling us, dear niece?"

"I might know two of them", she said, "Their names are Ethan and Aiden. I knew them before they were Alphas".

"You know, lately you've been lying to me a lot Paige", Derek said.

"Wait…More than one?" Isaac asked.

"A pack of them", Derek told him.

"An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here", Peter said.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and then this story is over and we'll move on to the next one. Haven't thought of a title yet...guess I should do that. Unless you guys have some good ideas!**


	14. Author Note 2

Hey guys, the last chapter for One to Call Alpha is written and waiting to be published, i just need your help. I can't think of a title for the next story, so I'm asking you guys to help me!


	15. Issac finds out

Chapter 13

**I do not own Teen Wolf in any way.**

**A/N-Thank you all for your suggestions, but I've come up with a title for the next story and the one after that. The one for the next story will be called, "The True Alpha Prophecy". You'll see why it's called that later. And thank you to itskathrynhale for helping me coming up with a title for the last story. It will be called, "Carry me Home". Appropriate for all the death that happens in Season 3B. And now the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

A twig snapped and the four werewolves turned and looked. A small brunette stood there.

"Whoa, retract your claws children", she said.

"Children?" Peter asked.

"Oh please Lilith, that only applies to two of us", Paige said.

"You know her?" Derek asked.

"This is one of my friends", she told him, "Lilith Wiltshire".

"What are you? 19?" Derek asked her.

"Derek!" Paige hissed.

"So this is the famous Derek Hale?" Lilith said, "He's hot. And I'm 23 thank you very much".

"Please don't hit on my brother in front of me", Paige groaned.

"Oh, so it was only okay when you did it to my brother?" she asked her.

"Paige, what is she talking about?" Isaac asked.

"Lilith, this is Isaac Lahey, my mate", she said, "Lilith?"

Lilith had frozen. She had gotten a pretty good whiff of Derek's scent.

"Oh great", Peter said rolling his eyes.

Paige smiled when she realized what was happening. She managed to snap Lilith out of it. "Are the others coming?" she asked.

"What? The pack? Of course. They should be along in a couple of months", she said, "I'll be back when you have use of me".

Derek grabbed her arm before she could rush off.

"Derek, she'll be back later", Paige told him.

"Yeah, so loosen your grip", Lilith snapped, "I'll be in touch".

Then she sped off into the forest.

The three male wolves looked at her.

"I kinda figured this was coming, so I called in some reinforcements", Paige told them.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your Alpha, Paige!" Derek yelled.

"I know that! But you are my brother first!" she yelled back, "I would die if anything happened to you!" She looked at Derek and he knew his death would kill her, effectively killing the life growing inside her.

And Derek wouldn't let that happen to his niece/nephew.

* * *

Deciding the Hale House wasn't safe anymore; Derek finally took Paige's advice and bought a loft.

A few days after saving Jackson, Paige turned to Derek and said, "Call Scott. Tell him to bring Stiles with him".

"Paige, what's wrong?" Isaac asked her.

"I want to wait until everyone's here", she told him.

Within a few minutes, Scott and Stiles arrived.

"Her scent is different", Scott said, finally noticing.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on with my mate?" Isaac asked.

"She's pregnant", Peter said.

"What?" Isaac asked shocked.

"Listen. Listen very carefully", Derek told him.

Isaac listened and heard two heartbeats.

Paige's and…

"Isaac?" Paige asked.

Isaac looked like a statue.

Paige just prayed he wouldn't run away from this.

Isaac could tell Paige was about to cry, so he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I can't wait", he said so softly that ever though with wolf hearing, Paige almost didn't hear him.

"That's not the whole truth", she said.

What she was about to say was going to change everything.

"Paige, what do you mean?" Isaac asked.

Tears filled her eyes and she sighed. "A few days before we mated, I had a dream", she told him.

"What are you saying Paige?" Isaac asked.

"I knew this would happen", she said.

Isaac jerked back from her. "What?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you, I promise. But then you said you wanted kids", she said.

"When we were older Paige! Not now!" he yelled.

"Isaac please!" she yelled as he walked away.

Derek blocked his way.

"Get out of my way Derek", he growled.

"Do you know what will happen if you walk away?" Derek asked him, "She'll die and so will your child. Walking away from her is rejecting her. You reject your mate and the two…no. The three of you will slowly die. Now tell me, do you want that blood on your hands?"

"It's going to take all of us to protect her and your child", Peter said, "The Alpha Pack is coming, Erica and Boyd are missing. Protecting her needs to be one of our top priorities".

Isaac sighed and turned back around. He walked back over to Paige and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry", she cried over and over.

He stroked her hair to try and calm her.

Their problems were just starting.

* * *

**So Isaac knows now! Be sure to be on the look out for, "The True Alpha Prophecy". It will probably be up on Monday, since I work all day tomorrow and won't have time to write.**


End file.
